In the field of electronics, there is an increasing need for connections between rigid printed circuit boards and flexible cables such as flat flexible circuits. Since relatively complex circuits are now constructed on flexible materials, their connection to conventional printed circuit boards has become increasingly more important.
Such connections have, oftentimes, been effected by soldering or through the use of fastening hardware, such as screws, to facilitate a secure electrical connection. It is desirable to be able to secure alignment for a proper mechanical and electrical connection and to effect such connection without the need to utilize loose hardware which can easily be lost, mishandled or dropped. Even retained hardware requires proper tightening and subsequent loosening to effect proper electrical connection and subsequent disconnection between the conductor pads of the flexible circuit and the conductor pads of the printed circuit board. These tasks require appropriate tools as well as time in order to properly connect and disconnect the mating components.